1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a photosensitive quantum dot, a composition including the quantum dot, and a method of forming a quantum dot-containing pattern using the composition. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a photosensitive quantum dot in which a plurality of photosensitive moieties, each including silicon (Si) and a photosensitive functional group, are bound to a surface of the photosensitive quantum dot. This disclosure further relates to a composition for forming a quantum dot-containing pattern, including the photosensitive quantum dot having a plurality of photosensitive moieties and a method of forming a quantum dot-containing pattern by using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the chemical and physical properties of solid crystals are not related to the size of the crystals. However, if the size of the solid crystals is in the range of several nanometers, then the size of the crystals may become a factor in determining the chemical and physical properties of the solid crystals. In nano-technologies, research relating to the quantum dot has been actively conducted worldwide. Quantum dots having a size of about several nanometers have unique properties such as, for example, quantum effects. Quantum dots of this size are known to be used in semiconductor structures for producing highly efficient light emitting devices and for luminescence labeling of molecules in the living body.
Recently, a chemical wet-process in which a precursor material is added to an organic solvent in order to grow quantum dots having a variety of sizes has been used. According to the chemical wet-etching method, as the quantum dot crystals are grown the organic solvent is coordinated to a surface of the quantum dot crystals to act as a dispersant. Thus, the growth of the quantum dots can be controlled to a nano-scale size. In addition, various sizes of quantum dots may be homogeneously synthesized by appropriately controlling the concentration of the precursor material used, the type of the organic solvent, the synthesis temperature and the synthesis time.
However, quantum dots synthesized using the chemical wet-etching method are generally dispersed in an organic solvent such as, for example, toluene or chloroform, and thus, in order to use quantum dots in electric devices, there is a need to develop a thin film technology and a method of forming a pattern for forming a quantum dot thin film only on a portion of a substrate.